


I'm wishing

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Snow White Fusion, Cute, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25631443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Before Enchanting Grom Fright, Amity hears Luz singing a 1930s song.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Kudos: 35





	I'm wishing

Luz was humming a tune as she danced to a wishing well

The owls flyed to a wishing well

Luz said "You're wanna know the secret"

The owls nodded 

"Promise not to tell"

The owls nodded

Luz began to sing ~We are standing by the wishing well make a wish into the well all you have to do when you hear it echoing your wish will soon come true~

~I'm wishing I'm wishing for the one I loved to find me to find me today today~

Suddenly Luz hears singing

~Today~

It was Amity

Luz and Amity said "Amity/Luz how do you get there!"

Luz and Amity blushed

Luz said "I was watching a movie when I was little and it was sweet"

Amity and Luz laughed

But Amity hears a voice

"Amity Blight get over here now!"

Amity said "Mother I gotta go bye Luz"

Luz said "Bye Amity"

The End


End file.
